LOST MEMORIES
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: " Hyung, Kau boleh melupakan namaku. Tapi tubuhmu dan hatimu tak akan pernah melupakanku." Ucapnya pelan- Jimin. [ Minyoon, Minga, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, BTS fict], RnR juseyo…
1. Chapter 1

**LOST MEMORIES**

 **Main Cast** : Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Warning :** Boy x Boy

Sinar putih itu serasa berebut masuk, memenuhi iris mataku. Membuat beberapa lipatan di dahiku. _Uhhh silau._

"Hyung, Hyung , Kau bangun..?" suara itu terdengar begitu nyaring tapi merdu. Empuk lebih tepatnya. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Dia bertubuh tinggi, kulitnya putih dengan bola mata hitam besar yang menatapku dengan lekat.

"Yoongi Hyung … tunggu sebentar, Aku akan memanggil Dokter." Lagi, suaranya terdengar lebih nyaring. Aku hanya memutar mataku. Mencoba melihat diamana Aku berada. Dinding putih itu langsung menyergap mataku dengan pendaran warnanya yang terpantul sinar matahari dari jendela yang terbuka. Aku mencoba mengucek mataku. Tapi selang kecil itu menghentikan gerakan tanganku. Terasa sedikit nyeri, ketika Aku mengangkatnya.

 _Uhh, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?_

Sebelum Aku bisa mengingat semuanya, pintu bercat putih itu terbuka lagi. Menampakkan seorang Dokter lengkap dengan _Stetoskop_ yang menggantung dilehernya. Tampak kerutan kecil diwajahnya. Guratan yang seolah menunjukkan umurnya.

" Selamat pagi Min Yoongi-shi, senang sekali melihat anda sudah sadar. Bagaimana perasaan anda?" nadanya bergaya formal namun terdengar menyenangkan.

"Saya merasa sedikit pusing. Kenapa Saya ada disini." Jawabku langsung.

"Hyung, Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi?". Suara itu dari Seorang cowok berambut pirang yang berdiri disamping cowok berbola mata besar yang Aku lihat pertama tadi.

"Tidak. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

" Kau jatuh dari tangga perusahaan kemarin Hyung.." ucapnya dengan raut muka kaget.

" Ah, jadi Aku jatuh" gumamku pelan.

" Tapi, siapa Kau ?" ucapku sambil menunjuknya. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, untuk apa Dia disini.

"Apa maksud Hyung ? Aku Taehyung . Kenapa Hyung bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak tak percaya. Tapi sungguh Aku tak mengenalnya.

"Taehyung? Aku tak mengenalmu" jawabku apa adanya. Aku memang tak mengingatnya, tapi entah mengapa rasanya nama itu tak asing untuk Aku ucapkan.

"Hyung…" hanya itu kata yang diucapkan, seolah Dia bingung apa lagi yang harus Dia katakan.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian keluar sebentar, Saya akan memeriksa keadaannya terlebih dahulu." Suara Dokter itu memecah kebingungan yang ada. Cowok bernama Taehyung dan cowok yang memiliki mata besar itu hanya mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari ruangan. Menyisakan Aku dengan Dokter itu.

Dokter itu mulai menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padaku, setahuku _Anamnesa_ namanya. Tapi tak banyak yang bisa Aku jawab, terutama berkaitan dengan beberapa kejadian akhir-akhir ini. dokter itu bahkan membawaku melakukan _CT Scan_ , Dia bilang untuk memastikan keadaanku. Selama pemeriksaan itu, ada enam orang yang selalu menemaniku. Terkadang bergantian tiga-tiga. Terkadang semuanya.

" Apakah kalian teman dekatku?" ucapku, tepat setelah kembali ke kamar inapku setelah melakukan pemeriksaan. Enam orang itu, kini memenuhi ruang inapku yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku karena melihat mereka selalu menatapku heran.

"Hyung… kau sama sekali tak mengingat kami? Satupun dari kami?" suara itu berasal dari cowok berambut abu-abu putih dengan suara serak yang bersanding dengan suara besarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Muak dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bahkan dengannya?" itu dari seorang cowok berbadan tinggi dan tegap memakai kaos hitam dan pink, yang membuatku mengernyit aneh saat pertama kali melihatnya. _Pink?_. Dia menunjuk pada cowok bermata sipit bertubuh pendek yang sedari tadi duduk tepat disamping tempat tidurku. Dia hanya menatapku dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Aku mengamatinya dengan lekat. Lagi, Aku hanya mengangguk. Kali ini Aku bisa melihat ada sedikit raut mata kecewa dimatanya yang sipit itu.

" Daebak. Bagaimana bisa?" sekarang cowok berambut hitam dengan matanya yang menunjukkan keantusiasannya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia antusias dengan kondisiku saat ini?

" _Amnesia_? Aku sering mendengarnya di Televisi. Huaahh sekarang Aku melihatnya secara langsung. Daebakkk" lagi, Dia menambahi. Masih dengan matanya yang menampakkan raut kekaguman. _Ahh, benar, Amnesia_. Itulah kata dokter setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan padaku.

"Gwenchana Hyung . Dokter bilang itu hanya sementara. Hyung pasti akan segera mengingat kembali semuanya." Cowok bermata besar itu kini nampak tersenyum, mencoba menenangkanku sepertinya. Gigi kelincinya tampak lucu jika mengingat tubuhnya yang terlihat manly. Ah, Aku bahkan belum tahu siapa namanya.

" Ara... Tapi bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian lagi. Aku pusing, kalian terlalu banyak bicara, bahkan ketika Aku tak mengingat siapa kalian." Complain itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"ah, Mianhae Hyung . Aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." Ucap cowok bermata besar itu.

"Aku Taehyung , Kim Taehyung " cowok berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangannya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran aneh padaku.

" Aku Hoseok, Jung Hoseok si pembawa harapan" itu dari cowok yang sedari tadi tampak antusias dengan kondisiku, dia tersenyum dengan lebarnya kearahku.

" Aku Jin. Kim SeokJin" kini dari cowok berkaos pink itu.

"Namjoon, Kim namjoon" suara serak itu terdengar sekali kharismanya.

Aku memutar mataku kearah cowok bermata sipit yang sedari tadi hanya memandangiku lekat. Aku memasang wajah seolah mengatakan _"Dan Kau ?"_ padanya. Tapi Dia masih diam, hanya memandang lekat padaku.

" Hyung , Dia kekasihmu Hyung , Kau tak ingat?" jawaban itu seakan membawa aliran listrik ratusan ribu volt dalam tubuhku.

" Mwo? Micheoseo? Bba-bagaimana bisa Aku pacaran dengannya?" tenggorakanku rasanya tercekat.

" Dengan Dia? Ya! Aku masih normal. Jangan bercanda denganku bocah!" Aku memasang tampang ingin membunuh padanya.

" Tapi Dia memang pacarmu Hyung " cowok bernama Taehyung itu menimpali.

"Geumanhae. Itu tidak lucu. Bagaimana mungkin Aku menyukai cowok.. Seperti Dia ?" ucapku dengan nada lebih tinggi sambil menunjuk langsung kearahnya.

"Hyung.. Dia memang.."

" Park Jimin . Itu namaku." Cowok bermata sipit itu akhirnya membuka suara. Suaranya terdengar halus dan kecil. Tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika Aku mendengarnya.

"Geumanhae, ayo kita keluar. Biarkan Yoongi Hyung istirahat." Lagi Dia menambahkan. Tatapannnya masih melekat padaku. Dia mendorong kursi yang didudukinya. Membalikkan badannya kearah teman-temannya.

" Besok, Suga Hyung pasti akan lebih baik lagi" ucapnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Ah benar. Ayo kita keluar. Biarkan Dia istirahat." Namjoon kini menambahi. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Dan Aku sendiri hanya diam. Entah kenapa tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat ketika Aku mendengar suara dari cowok bernama Jimin itu.

Mereka mulai melangkah keluar setelah mengatakan untuk banyak istirahat padaku. Cowok bernama Jimin itu tampak melangkah dengan lesunya. Namun sebelum keluar dari pintu Dia berbalik kearahku.

"Hyung, Aku Jimin, Park Jimin. Jangan pernah melupakan namaku lagi." Ucapnya sambil memandangku dengan mata sipitnya. Aku hanya membeku.

" Istirahatlah Hyung " kini Dia tampak tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Dia menutup pintu kamar inapku. Aku tertegun sesaat.

 _Rasanya semua ini tidak asing._

.

.

….

Semalaman Aku tidak bisa tidur. Mencoba mengingat semua hal yang Aku lupakan. Tapi hasilnya hanya Nol. Perutku bahkan terasa mual dan keplaku semakin pusing setiap Aku mencoba mengingatnya. Pagi ini Aku sendirian dikamar putih ini. Aku belum melihat satupun dari enam orang yang katanya temanku itu. _Bosan,_ sungguh Aku merasa bosan sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?. Tepat saat itu, pintu kamarku terbuka. Menunjukkan wajah Jungkook, lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan tapi imut _hehehe_.

" Hyung, Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu Hyung ? Hehe" ucapnya riang sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Kini Dia berdiri disamping tempat tidurku.

"eoh. Tidurku nyenyak." Ucapku singkat.

" Aku membawakanmu bubur Hyung. Jin Hyung yang memasakkannya." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan termos kecil yang dibungkus kain pink. _Uhh, selalu pink_.

"Eo, Gomawo. Kau kemari sendiri? Bukankah Kau mau berangkat sekolah?" ucapku sambil menunjuk seragam yang dipakainya.

" Aku tidak sendiri Hyung .. Aku kemari dengan.." sebelum Dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi. Aku bisa melihat Taehyung yang menampakkan cengiran khasnya dan… Park Jimin .

"Annyeong Hyung …" ucap Taehyung ringan. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Tatapanku beralih kearah Jimin , yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tak memmberiku salam, meskipun senyuman tampak diwajahnya.

" Mianhae Hyung, Aku harus mengantarkan kelinci kecil ini sekolah dulu. Tapi Hyung tenang saja, Jimin akan menemani Hyung ." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengalungkan tangannya dipundak Jungkook. Yang dirangkul hanya memasang wajah _"berhenti memanggilku kelinci"._

"Gwenchana. Aku bisa sendirian." Ucapku singkat. Meskipun sebenarnya Aku memang berharap ada yang menemani, karena sungguh Aku merasa bosan.

" Andwae Hyung . Hyung bahkan tidak mengingat apapun. Bagaimana kalau sampai ada orang yang mencoba membohongi Hyung " ucap Jungkook memasang raut khawatirnya, meskipun tampak lucu menurutku.

" Aku bukan anak kecil bocah." Ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

" Anniya Hyung.. Harus ada yang menemanimu. Jimin Hyung akan menemanimu." Ucap Jungkook lagi. Wajahnya memasang raut serius. Aku memandang Jimin sejenak, ingin tahu reaksinya. Tapi Dia hanya diam.

" Terserah lah." Ucapku akhirnya. Ada perasaan jengkel saat tak ada timpalan dari cowok bernama Jimin itu.

" Oke Hyung. Kami pergi dulu. Kajja kelinci kecilku." Ucap tehyung sambil mengaitkan lengannya erat pada jungkook.

" Aku pergi dulu Hyung . Dan Taetae-hyung berhenti memanggilku kelinci" ucap Jungkook sambil berjalan berbalik begitu Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Kini hanya Aku dan Jimin diruangan ini.

 _uh… kenapa sekarang rasanya begitu canggung? Min yoongi, Kau masih normal. Apa yang Kau suka darinya? Pacar? Itu tidak masuk akal._

Aku mencoba melihat Jimin dengan lekat saat Dia berdiri mencoba membuka jendela kamarku.

" Banyak yang Kau sukai dariku Hyung .." ucap Jimin sambil menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ke mataku langsung.

 _Bagaimana Dia bisa tahu apa yang Aku pikirkan?_

" Karena Aku pacarmu Hyung .." ucap Jimin lagi, Aku bisa merasakan pipiku yang tiba-tiba memanas ketika Dia mengatakan itu.

"Yy-ya. Aku masih normal bocah." Ucapku sambil mencoba menenangkan jantungku, yang entah sejak kapan terasa berdebar aneh.

" Aku juga masih normal Hyung , untuk menyadari Aku menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada pada Hyung " ucapnya enteng. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi seperti apa wajahku, karena yang Aku tahu jantungku rasanya berdebar begitu kerasnya. Aku bahkan kehilangan kata-kataku, saat Dia mulai mendekat kearah tempat tidurku.

" Apakah sekarang jantungmu berdebar keras Hyung ?" ucapnya telak padaku. Sekarang Dia duduk disamping tempat tidurku. Menatap lekat kearahku dengan senyuman jahil diwajahnya.

"Aa-aniya." Ucapku sambil memasang wajah meyakinkan padanya.

 _Sungguh bagaimana Dia tahu semuanya?_

" Benarkah? Aku bahkan bisa mendengar debaran itu Hyung .." ucap Jimin sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi cukup membuat jantungku berdebar lebih keras lagi. _Sial, ada apa denganku._

" Yy-ya! Berhenti bercanda bocah." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil kembali menarik wajahnya dan duduk dikursinya.

" Aku bisa buktikan semuanya kepadamu Hyung ." Ucapnya dengan nada serius, meskipun bibirnya tampak tersenyum.

" Haruskah kita mulai hari ini juga?" ucap Jimin lagi. Bibirnya tampak tertarik keatas. Membentuk lengkungan yang entah mengapa selalu berhasil membuat ku berdesir aneh.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu min yoongi?_

.

.

….

" Untuk apa kita kesini?" ucapku ketus saat Dia mengajakku ke atap rumah sakit.

" Bukankah Hyung bosan?". Telak. Dia selalu menjawab semuanya dengan telak.

" Udara bebas akan baik untuk mu Hyung . Lagi pula Hyung bahkan sudah tidak diinfus, kenapa harus berdiam diri dikamar terus."

 _Ah benar, hari ini hari terakhirku dirawat dirumah sakit_.

Atap ini terlihat sangat luas, dengan beberapa tumpukan kayu dipojok dan tangki air yang besar. Ini masih jam 8, matahari belum bersinar terlalu terang. Udaranya masih dingin tapi terasa sangat bersih. Tanpa Aku sadari bibirku tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman kecil.

" Kau suka kan Hyung ?" ucap Jimin sambil menarik nafas dalam sampai bahunya terlihat terangkat keatas.

"Eo." Ucapku singkat.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesebuah bangku.

" Duduklah disini Hyung " ucapnya sambil menepuk bangku kayu itu. Aku hanya menurut, meletakkan pantatku ke bangku kayu berwarna coklat tua itu.

" Hyung selalu menyukai udara pagi. Meskipun Hyung sangat suka tidur, tapi Hyung selalu lebih suka udara pagi. 'Hidup kembali' Itu yang selalu Hyung katakan" ucap Jimin sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya. Dia benar-benar tahu segalanya tentangku. Entah kenapa, Aku begitu merasa tenang saat ini. entah karena udara pagi ini atau..

" Hyung, Aku punya lagu untuk mu.." ucapnya sambil merogoh saku jaket hitam yang dipakainya. Mengeluarkan handpone lengkap dengan headset yang sudah tertancap.

 _"_ _Dia suka mendengarkan lagu "_ pikirku.

Tubuhku berjengit spontan ketika Dia memasangkan satu earphone langsung ketelingaku. Aku bisa merasakan ada yang berdesir aneh dalam diriku. Aku suka…

"Dengarkanlah baik-baik Hyung , ini untukmu " ucap Jimin sambil kembali menatap lurus kedepan, senyuman masih menghias dibibirnya.

 _Suljaneul biuni geuriumi chaneunguna_

 _Geunyang da jigo bol geol wae nan ttajigo bwasseulkka_

 _Gilgae beoryeojin sseuregibongtukkajido barame sseulsseulhan sorireul nae_

 _Naui baekjie neol jom deoschilhaesseul ppuninde_

 _Jeongsin charyeoboni imi han pogui geurimi dwae_

 _Neowa nan haendeupon, tteoreojimyeon gojang nal geol neodo aljanha_

 _Neoui chechwimani nal onjeonhage hae_

 _Eoseo nal ana_

 _Ojik neo hanaman boyeo_

 _Na ojik neo bakken anboyeo_

 _Bwa gongjeonghaji gongpyeonghaji neohante ppaegon da_

 _Ijen dan harudo neo eopsineun please_

 _Kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _Kkwak kkeureoanajwo_

 _Kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _Jebal jebal jebal kkeureoanajwo_

 _Yeojeonhi neoegeseon biccina_

 _Yeojeonhi hyanggi naneun kkot gata_

 _Ije nareul mideojwo dasi nareul jabajwo_

 _Neoreul neukkil su issge nareul kkeureoanajwo_

 _Neo eopsin sumeul swil su eopseo nan_

 _Neo eopsin amugeosdo anya nan_

 _Dathin mameul yeoreojwo nae simjangeul jeoksyeojwo_

 _Neoreul neukkil su issge nareul kkeureoanajwo_

 _Neoui pum, neoui ongi, neoui maeum_

 _Dasi bogo sipdago bireo_

 _Jigeum i sungan ttaseuhan kkot hyanggi baramdo_

 _Gureum han jeom eopsi malkeun jeogi haneuldo_

 _Da modeun ge chagapgo jeo malkeun haneuldo da eoduwo_

 _Neo ppaemyeon sichein naega museun sumeul swieo_

 _Apa na hangsang cry cry cry_

 _Na michigo, neo eopsi jichigo_

 _Ni saenggak susiro_

 _Da mi miwo, maeiri si silheo_

 _Nal ullyeo, ringdingdong_

 _Gihoega issdamyeon neol (jaba)_

 _Na dallyeo, sijakhae (count down)_

 _Jangmi gateun ni pume jjillil gagoro dasi neol ana_

 _Ojik neo hanaman boyeo_

 _Na ojik neo bakken anboyeo_

 _Bwa gongjeonghaji gongpyeonghaji neohante ppaegon da_

 _Ijen dan harudo neo eopsineun please_

 _Kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _Kkwak kkeureoanajwo_

 _Kkwak jabajwo nal anajwo_

 _Can you trust me, can you trust me_

 _Jebal jebal jebal kkeureoanajwo_

 _Chagawojin ni pyojeongi mal daesin modeun geol daebyeonhae_

 _Ibyeori milmulcheoreom naege tteomillyeooneun geol daemyeonhae_

 _Got majimagiran geol aljiman neol nohajul suneun eopsneungeol_

 _Malhaji ma tteonaji ma joyonghi nareul anajwo girl_

 _Nal jabajwo nal anajwo (kkwak anajwo)_

 _Trust me, trust me, trust me, huwooo...  
_

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh pinggangku. Melingkar dengan sempurna. Memperpendek jarak antar Aku dengannya. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarkan suara nafasnya disampingku. Pelan dan halus. Aku hanya menahan nafas. Dadaku berdesir aneh. otakku mengatakan agar Aku sadar apa yang sedang ku lakukan. Tapi hatiku dan tubuhku menyukainya. Menyukai lengan kecilnya yang melingkar, menghantarkan desiran dan debaran aneh, tapi menyenangkan. Menyukai hembusan nafasnya yang terdengar pendek dan halus, tapi entah mengapa Aku merasa rindu mendengarnya.

" Hyung.. tak apa Hyung tidak mengingat apapun. Aku yang akan membuat Hyung mengingat semuanya. Semua tentang kita.". Aku menoleh kearahnya. Menatapnya yang kini sedang menutup matanya. Entah mengapa tak ada penolakan apapun dari diriku. Seolah semua akal sehat dan prinsip " _normal_ " ku hilang. Nyaman. Seperti udara pagi, yang selalu membuatku nyaman. Aku bisa merasakan Dia mempererat lengannya yang melingkar dipinggulku. Seolah meyakinkanku dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dan Aku hanya diam. Menikmati setiap desiran aneh dari tubuhku.

.

.

….

"Hyung, itu kamarmu Hyung ." Ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk pintu bercat biru beberapa meter didepanku.

" Kau tidur dengan Jimin-Hyung, Hyung " ucapnya lagi.

" Mwo? Kami tidur dikamar yang sama?" Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Nn-ne Hyung ." Ucap Jungkook kaget mendengar nada suaraku.

" Ahh, Yoongi Hyung kan " _normal_ ". Jimin bisa tidur dengan Hoseok jika Kau tidak nyaman, Hyung" ucap Namjoon.

" Assaa… akhirnya Jimin tidur denganku. Jimin -ahhhh…" ucap Hoseok kegirangan. Aku terhenyak kaget saat Hoseok tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

" Andwe!" ucapku reflek sambil menarik tangan Jimin, lepas dari pelukan Hoseok. Sungguh itu reflex.

" Hyung…" Hoseok, Taehyung , dan Jungkook menatapku dengan heran. Sedangkan Jin Hyung dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum geli kearahku.

" Aa-a Aku tidak enak mengusir Jimin dari kamar yang biasanya Dia tempati." Ucapku. Mencari alasan. _Uhh, ada apa sebenarnya denganku_. Aku menoleh mendengar Jimin terkikik disampingku. Memberinya tatapan _"ada apa denganmu"._ dan Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

.

.

….

"Kau tidak mau membantuku merapikan barangku" ucapku saat melihat Jimin hanya duduk diam memperhatikanku merapikan barang.

" Hyung, Kau tidak suka Aku menyentuh barangmu.." ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya. _ahh benar, sejak kapan Aku memperbolehkan orang menyentuh barangku_.

Selesai merapikan barangku, Aku membersihkan diriku. Uhh, kamar mandinya sangat kecil jika boleh kubilang. Keluar kamar mandi kulihat Jimin sudah berbaring lengkap dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya. Matanya tertutup, menunjukkan wajah tenangnya. Aku mendekatinya pelan. Berhenti tepat disebelahnya. Memperhatikan setiap jengkal dari wajahnya.

" Apa yang membuatku suka padamu.."ucapku pelan.

" Apa yang membuatku begitu nyaman berada didekatmu? ? Bagaimana Aku bisa suka padamu" Aku hanya berguman pelan. Tanpa Aku sadari bibirku kutarik keatas, tersenyum, entah karena apa.

Aku melangkah ketempat tidurku. Meskipun kami satu kamar, tapi rupanya terdapat dua ranjang dalam kamar ini. Syukurlah, Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Aku seranjang dengannya. Terkadang matanya yang sipit itu membuatku berpikiran _"Dia cowok yang mesum_ ".

Aku meletakkan tubuhku dengan pelan. Ahhh, meskipun Aku melupakan banyak hal, tapi entah kenapa bahkan aroma sprei dan selimut ini begitu tidak asing untukku. Ku tarik selimutku menutupi tubuhku sampai dada. Aku memiringkan tubuhku, memeluk guling yang ada disampingku. _Uhh, mengapa guling ini terasa tidak nyaman_. _Bu_ gg. Aku menendangnya kebawah dengan asal dan menutup kedua mataku.

Aku tersentak kaget, saat merasa sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku. Memelukku dari belakang. Nafasku terasa tercekat. Jantungku, jangan ditanya sudah berdebar berapa kali permenit. Tubuhku kembali berdesir aneh.

" Kau merindukan ini kan Hyung ?" ucapnya pelan. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya tepat dibelakang telingaku. Diam sesaat. Aku merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Karena itu Aku Hyung . Karena itulah Hyung suka denganku. Seperti Aku yang suka denganmu Hyung ." Ucapnya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Menempelkan dadanya dipunggungku.

" Jadi, tadi Kau belum tidur?" ucapku, sadar Dia mendengar apa yang Aku gumamkan disampingnya tadi.

" Bagaimana Aku bisa tidur tanpamu Hyung ." Ucapnya ringan.

" Apa kita selalu tidur seperti ini?" ucapku pelan.

" Ani.. Hyung biasanya selalu memberikan kecupan selamat tidur dulu padaku.." ucapnya sambil terkikik geli. Membuat telingaku memerah ketika mendengarnya.

" Mwoo? DASAR MESUM…"ucapku sambiil melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggangku. Menoleh menghadap kearahnya.

" Ya! Kau benar-benar berotak mesum Park Jimin shi.." ucapku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik. Menyembunyikan perasaan gugupku lebih tepatnya.

"Hahaha… Hyung, Kau boleh lupa, tapi saat Kau ingat nanti, Kau pasti akan menyesal tak memberikan kecupan selamat tidur padaku malam ini" ucap Jimin dengan senyuman jahilnya.

 _Uhh…kenapa rasanya tubuhku memanas seperti ini._

" Ya Park Jimin! Geumanhae!." ucapku memperingatkannya. Bukan karena marah, tapi aku.. _malu_.

" Hahaha. Kenapa wajahmu memerah Hyung .? Arasseo Hyung .. ayo tidur, sudah malam." ucap Jimin sambil berbaring terlentang. Menarik selimut menutupi membaringkan tubuhku lagi. Miring. _Entah kenapa Aku nyaman dengan posisi ini_.

 _Greb_. Lagi-lagi tangan itu melingkar dipinggangku. Dan entah kenapa reaksi yang diberikan tubuhku selalu sama. Kini Dia begitu menempelkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku dapat merasakan ujung kakinya yang memainkan ujung kakiku.

" Hyung… Kau boleh melupakan namaku. Tapi tubuhmu dan hatimu tak akan pernah melupakanku." Ucapnya pelan. Kali ini Aku hanya tersenyum. Senang dan nyaman. Dia benar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kenangan apapun tentangnya. Tapi tubuhku dan hatiku tidak pernah lupa semua hal tentangnya. Setiap hembusan nafasnya, setiap sentuhannya, suaranya dan segala tentangnya. Bahkan seandainya Aku tak pernah bisa mengingat kenangan kami yang dulu, Aku yakin jimin akan memberikan kenangan yang lebih indah lagi untukku.

….

" Hyung, Kau tahu? Kau selalu suka tidur dengan posisi miring karena Aku yang selalu memelukmu dari belakang. Kau terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajah merahmu itu padaku. Kekeke" ahh, ingatkan Aku untuk menjitak kepalanya besok. Karena malam ini Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Aku dan Dia . Bukan Aku dan kenangannya.

 **END**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca ceritanya.**

 **Cerita ini sebagai rasa terimakasih untuk respon readers semua di ff ku yang pertama.**

 **Hehe, maaf ya kalo tidak terlalu bagus.**

 **Saya tunggu RnR nya.**

 **Special for MynameX**

 **Kamsahamnida** **J**


	2. LOST SONG

**HILANG LAGU**

 **Cast utama:** Min Yoongi X Taman Jimin

 **Tingkat:** T

 **Genre:** Romantis

 **Peringatan:** Boy x Boy

"Ya! Kau sebut ini lagu?" suaraku melengking keras. Memecah keheningan diruangan penuh dengan tombol bulat dengan kaca besar transparan didepannya.

"Hyung ..."

"Ya… Jangan bercanda. Apa-apaan ini ?" Aku menghela nafas jengkel. Bagaimana bisa dia menyebut ini sebagai lagu. _Astaga._

"Aa-Arasseo. Aku berhenti. _Ah_ tidak, aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Dia mulai merajuk. _Masa bodoh_ untukku. Bagaimana bisa dia menyebut ini lagu.

 _Brakk_. Pintu ruang rekaman itu ditutup dengan kerasnya. Aku berjengit kaget. Tak membayangkan dia akan semarah itu.

"Geurae.. Kau tidak perlu membuat lagu lagi. Dasar Baboo!" aku membanting lembaran kertas dengan note lagu yang menjadi sumber masalah ini. menatapnya dengan kesal. Menimbulkan gumaman halus dari bibirku. _Dasar tukang merajuk_.

Aku melangkah keluar ruangan. Kulihat Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang bermain games berdua. Mereka menoleh padaku saat melihatku keluar ruangan.

"Hyung, sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan baik.." ucap Jungkook. Entah padaku atau pada Taehyung. Yang jelas aku hanya diam, malas untuk menjawabnya.

"Kookie-ya. Biarkan saja mereka. Ayo teruskan main gamenya." bisa kudengar nada Taehyung yang acuh tak acuh menanggapinya. Seolah dia sudah biasa dengan hal ini.

"Ah, nee Hyung" Jungkook kembali melanjutkan permainannya. Kulihat sekilas senyuman Taehyung yang merekah, entah karena apa.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku. Masa bodoh dengan masalahku dengan sang penghuni kamar. Yang jelas aku ingin tidur. Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

 _Klek_. Aku mencoba membuka pintu kamar, tapi pintu itu hanya bergeming. _Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali._ Pintu itu masih bergeming. _Ah shit_ , berani sekali dia mengunci kamarku. Ralat, Kamar kita.

"Ya, Park Jimin! Cepat buka pintunya!" ucapku dengan suara keras.

"Yaaaa! Cepat buka pintunya brengsek" _brak_ , kali ini tambahan dari suara kakiku. Aku bahkan tak memerdulikan ujung-ujung kakiku yang terasa ngilu karena menendang pintu dengan keras.

"Ya!" _brak brak_. Kini tiga kali sudah aku menendang pintu ini. _Dasar bocah sialan._

"Hyung.. Kau berisik sekali." aku bisa melihat Namjoon dengan mata mengantuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Tentu dia merasa sangat terganggu, kamarnya dan Jin hyung berada tepat disamping kamarku.

"Namjoon-ah, suruh bocah brengsek itu membuka pintunya" ucapku sambil menunjuk kearah pintu didepanku.

"Dia tidak akan membukanya Hyung. Kau berteriak sampai seratus kalipun dia tidak akan membukanya. Tidurlah dikamar Hoseok malam ini hyung." Ucap Namjoon sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Hoseok.

"Jadi aku harus mengalah pada _bocah brengsek_ itu?" ucapku sengit.

" Hyung, kumohon.. Ini sudah malam, kita semua ingin istirahat. Tolong mengalahlah untuk malam ini saja, besok kau bisa menghajar Jimin jika kau mau." Ucap Namjoon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangnnya. Memasang wajah memelasnya, yang sebenanya tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang manly.

"Hahh... Arasseo.." ucapku sambil menghembuskan nafas kesal. Aku menatap pintu itu dengan kesal.

"Ya Park Jimin! Mati kau besok .." tambahku dengan suara keras, tak lupa dengan tendangan terakhir kepintu kamar. Menyisakan suara hening setelahnya.

Kamar Hoseok tak jauh beda luasnya dengan kamarku. Hanya saja terdapat satu ranjang dikamarnya. Tentu saja, karena Hoseok memang tidur sendiri. Itu yang kutahu dari penjelasan Jungkook kemarin. Saat aku masuk kekamarnya, Hoseok sudah tidur. Terdengar dengkuran halusnya yang memecah keheningan. _Hah, rasanya aku asing dengan kamar ini._

"Yaa, Hoseok-ah.." aku mencoba membangunkannya. Menggoyangkan badannya yang tertutup selimut coklat kesayangannya. Tapi dia tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Hoseok-ahh…" Aku memenggilnya sekali lagi. Menggoyangkan badannya dengan lebih keras.

"Eomma .. geumanhae ..." Aku sempat terkejut mendengar dia memanggilku _Eomma, lengkap dengan senyum manjanya._ Kutatap matanya sekilas. Bahkan mata itu tak terbuka sama sekali. _Ahh .. dia_ mengigau. Sepertinya jauh lebih baik aku tidur di sofa dari pada mendengar igauannya sepanjang malam. Lagi pula tak ada tempat diranjangnya, karena posisi tidurnya yang terlentang, lengkap dengan kedua kakinya yang dibukanya lebar.

Sofa itu tampak lenggang. Aku tak ingat kapan Taehyung dan Jungkook meninggalkan sofa itu. Kuhempaskan badanku disofa. Menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diriku.

 _Ahhh.. ini semua gara-gara cowok bermarga Park itu_. Kenapa dia harus marah padaku? Aku hanya mengatakan semua apa adanya. _Lagu itu.._ bukan, bahkan itu tak layak disebut lagu. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat lagu seperti itu?

 _"Hahh..."_ Aku mengasak rambutku. _Dasar berengsek_. Rutukku dalam hati. Aku memiringkan tubuhku, mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi rasanya sungguh aneh. Aku merasa tidak biasa seperti ini. _uhh.. Min Yoongi.. bagaimana bisa kau masih sempat berfikir hal-hal seperti itu?_ Aku mengasak lagi rambutku. Uhh.. sungguh menyebalkan. Aku terus merutuk, hingga aku tak sadar kapan aku mulai tertidur. Yang aku ingat aku merasa mencium aroma tubuh cowok berengsek itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _Uhhh.._ sinar putih itu selalu berhasil membangunkanku. Membuatku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum aku bangkit terduduk. Menarik setiap sendi ditubuhku.

"Pagi Hyung..". aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Kulihat Hoseok sedang membuka kulkas kecil disudut ruangan. Mengambil sebotol air putih dan menuangkannya ke gelas.

"Hyung bertengkar lagi dengan Jimin?" lagi dia menambahkan. Diulurkannya segelas air putih padaku yang langsung kuteguk habis.

"Berhentilah bertengkar dengannya Hyung. Bagaimana bisa Hyung masih bersikap keras pada Jimin , padahal hyung kan sekarang hilang ingatan. " ucap Hoseok sambil diselingi tawa diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jadi aku sering bertengkar dengan bocah brengsek itu?" ucapku sarkatis.

"ehmm. Dan selalu hyung yang marah padanya. Kali ini masalah lagu kan hyung?" ucap Hoseok. Dia menghempaskan badannya disampingku.

"Kau tahu masalah lagu itu? _Huhh,_ bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan itu sebuah lagu. Itu bahkan tak layak disebut lagu." Ucapku sinis. Rasa jengkel tadi malam rasanya menghinggapiku lagi.

"Tapi kan, kau yang memintanya membuat lagu hyung." ucap Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku?" ucapku reflek sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Eo. Hari ulang tahunmu Hyung." Ucap Hoseok mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku, hari ulangtahun apa?" ucapku bingung.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Flashback On.**

 _09 Maret 2015_

 _Saengilchukka Hamna_

 _Saengillchukka Hamna_

 _Saranghaneun Min Yoongi_

 _Saengillchukka Hamna_

Lilin itu tampak berpendar. Cahanya yang redup tampak menyinari ruangan kecil itu. Pria bertubuh kecil dengan kulit seputih susu itu mengusap matanya. Mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang hilang beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Bangun Hyung…." Hoseok menarik ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yoongi. Tak peduli dengan Yoongi yang menampakkan wajah tak sukanya.

"Ya, bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak perlu merayakan hari ulang tahunku.." ucap Yoongi sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hyung, tapi kita ingin merayakan ulang tahun mu. Toh hanya setahun sekali. Hehe.." Jungkook memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Disampingnya tampak Taehyung yang melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Jungkook, lengkap dengan kepalanya yang disenderkan dipundak Jungkook, masih mengantuk.

"Lagipula, dia yang menyiapkan semua ini Hyung, meskipun harus mengganggu Jin Hyung malam-malam. kekeke" Ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk cowok bermata sipit yang memegangi kue sambil tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jadi kau tidak menemaniku tidur, malah menemani Jin hyung?" ucap Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan bibir cemberutnya. Hanya sementara, sampai akhirnya digantikan dengan senyuman kecilnya. Meskipun tak terlalu kentara tapi cukup membuat Cowok bernama Jimin itu memperlebar senyumannya.

"Ottokhae Hyung.. aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan hari ulang tahun mu begitu saja." ucap Jimin enteng. Keduanya hanya saling menatap. Dengan senyuman dibibir masing-masing. Menyisakan hening beberapa saat.

"Ya! berhenti saling menatap. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyia-nyiakan kue yang sudah susah-susah aku buat" ucap Jin dengan nada mengancam.

"Arasseo..." Yoongi menyibakkan selimutnya. Berdiri menghampiri Jimin yang membawa kue nya.

"Make a wish Hyung…" ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum lembut. Membuat orang yang berdiri didepannya membeku sesaat.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya langsung?" Yoongi berucap sambil memandang Jimin dengan smirknya.

Yang dipandang hanya diam. mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Park Jimin-shi buatkan satu lagu untukku…" Ucap Yoongi memandang Jimin sesaat, sebelum meniup lilin yang mulai bergoyang karena angin AC ruangan.

"Hyy-Hyung… Aku tak bisa Hyung." Jimin menampakkan wajah paniknya. Mengingat betapa hancurnya dia dalam membuat lagu. Membuat dia tambah meringis mengingat betapa Yoongi begitu perfectionis dalam menilai lagu. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat wajah pucat pasinya.

"Ottokhae Jimin-ah… aku sudah meniup lilinnnya. Kau tak mau mengabulkan permintaanku ini?" Yoongi memasang wajah sendunya.

"Ah Hyung… Tapi…"

"Gwenchana Hyung. Kau kan memiliki kekasih yang pintar menulis lagu, Yoongi Hyung pasti akan membantumu. Benarkan hyung?" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan iba. Meskipun senyuman masih tampak menghias dibibirnya yang merah. Yoongi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ahh.. Arasseo Hyung. Tapi Hyung harus membantuku. " Jimin menatap Yoongi lagi, mencoba mencari kepastian dari dua mata sipit yang kini sedang menatapnya lekat.

"Okeee." Ucap Yoongi sambil mengangkat tangannya. Membentuk huruf O dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Senyuman masih lekat dikedua bibirnya.

 **Flashback Off.**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jadi… aku yang meminta lagu itu?" ucapku kelu. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menelusup jauh didalam hatiku. Menerjang dan menghempaskan setiap kebekuan sifatku.

"Eoo Hyung. Karena itu, berhentilah untuk memarahinya." Hoseok mengambil gelas kosong yang ada dimeja, menatapku sejenak sambil tersenyum. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan semua perasaan menyesalku.

Aku beranjak berdiri. Melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap. Menghampiri pintu biru yang sejak semalam tertutup itu. Tanganku terangkat pelan. Mengepalkan jari-jariku dan mengantukkannya dipintu bercat biru itu.

"Jimin-shi.." aku mengucapkan nama itu dengan pelan. Menggigit bibir bawahku tegang. Menantikan sahutan dari sang penghuni kamar.

"Jimin-ahh.. buka pintunya, aku ingin bicara." Sekali lagi ku ketuk pintunya. Ada perasaan kecewa yang menyusup dengan cepat saat tak terdengar jawaban dari sang penghuni kamar.

"Aku tahu aku yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku terlalu keras padamu. Tapi kau juga salah, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau aku sendiri yang memintamu membuatkan lagu itu?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Bahkan sebelum otakku sadar aku kembali menyalahkannya.

"Ah Mian.. maksudku aku yang salah karena memintamu membuat lagu.." ucapku meralat. Aku menunggu beberapa saat, berharap orang yang berada didalam kamar membuka pintunya. Namun pintu itu masih bergeming diam, sebisu orang yang menempatinya.

"Jimin-ah, aku kan sudah meminta maaf, kau tidak mau membuka pintu? Aku hanya ingin bicara secara langsung." Aku mendesah pelan. Ada sedikit perasaan nyeri yang menyelusup jauh kedalam celah hatiku. Kepalaku menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan raut wajah lesu yang terpancar begitu nyata dari kedua mataku. Entah berapa kali aku harus mengisi paru-paruku. Karena sebanyak apapun aku mengisinya, rasa sesak itu tetap tertampung didadaku.

"Hyung..". tubuhku berjengit mendengar suara itu. Suara yang kuharapkan datang dari dalam kamar didepanku, kini terdengar tepat di belakangku.

"Hyung.." suara itu terdengar lagi. Meruntuhkan kebekuan yang sedari tadi menyelimutiku. Membuatku memutar tubuhku secara reflek.

"Jj-Jimin-shi, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" aku membulatkan mataku sempurna. Tak percaya bahwa orang yang sejak tadi kupikir berada didalam kamar kini berdiri tegak didepanku. Lengkap dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau berada dibelakangku?" ucapku sambil mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Tak sadar dengan jantungku yang berdebar dengan kerasnya.

"Sejak tadi Hyung." Ucapnya dengan cengiran dibibirnya.

"Ah.. Bagaimana ini.. Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar Hyung meminta maaf padaku. Ahh.. harusnya aku merekamnya. Jarang-jarang Hyung mau meminta maaf padaku." Ucapnya ringan. Darah rasanya mengalir begitu cepat dalam tubuhku. Menghantarkan setiap rangsangan panas yang terkumpul dikedua pipiku.

"Yya! Dasar berengsek.." ucapku sambil memasang wajah kesalku. Mencoba mengontrol emosi dalam diriku. Bukan marah tentunya _, tapi…_

"Ahh Hyung.. Kenapa ucapan mu tak sesuai dengan wajahmu yang memerah ini? ah neomu yeppeoo.." ucap Jimin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ampuh membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Reflek aku memegang pipiku, berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah dari tatapan mata sipit cowok berotak mesum itu.

"Berhenti bercanda bocah." Ucapku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Jimin hanya terkikik geli.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku menelan ludah beberapa kali, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Tentu saja aku marah. Kau begitu kasar padaku Hyung. Bagaimana bisa Hyung mengolok-olok lagu yang aku buat seperti itu. Uhh kau benar-benar tega hyung." Aku bisa melihat Jimin mencebikkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau bertingkah seperti ini padaku? Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.." aku menatapnya heran. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikirannya.

"Memang harusnya aku seperti apa Hyung? Haruskah aku menjauh darimu?" nafasku terasa mencekat. Membuatku bungkam seketika. Tak ingin mengiyakan perkataan darinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Hyung. Sekasar apapun Hyung padaku, aku tidak akan mampu menjauh darimu. Bagaimana bisa aku menjauh dari Hyung ku yang begitu manis ini? haha" _Uhh_ jantungku benar-benar mengkhianatiku. Membuat segala usahaku untuk menghentikan desiran aneh ini gagal. Membuat semburat merah dipipiku semakin nyata. Tubuhku seolah mengikuti setiap keinginan cowok mesum yang ada didepanku.

"Yyy-ya! Dasar mesum." Ucapku sambil memelototkan mataku padanya.

"Tapi kau suka kan Hyung?" _Huhh_ , dia selalu telak. Membuatku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

 _Greb_. Aku bisa merasakan lengan ramping itu melingkar dileherku. Membuatku menahan nafas, saat rambutnya menyentuh leherku. Hembusan nafasnya menghantarkan getaran aneh yang membuatku membeku. Menyebarkan perasaan gugup tapi penuh dengan kabahagiaan dalam setiap inchi tubuhku.

"Jangan lupa bernafas Hyung.." suara itu berhasil menyadarkanku. Membuatku menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menghirupnya lagi. Tak memerdulikan dengan kekehan pelan darinya.

"Ya.. lepaskan aku bocah." Ucapku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang. Menghianati keinginanku sendiri.

"Tidak akan Hyung. Kau harus dihukum." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Membuat ku berdesir aneh karena hembusan nafasnya yang semakin terasa dileherku.

"Karena aku memarahimu?" ucapku pelan.

"Bukan hanya karena itu. Tapi karena Hyung membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalam." ucapnya pelan. Ampuh membuat suasana hatiku menjadi semakin tak menentu.

"Salah siapa kau mengunci pintunya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum sinis. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, menatapku sebentar.

"Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika kau mengatakan hal sekasar itu Hyung." ucapnya jengkel.

"Mianhae.. Aku pasti sangat sering membuatmu marah." Ucapku pelan. Kali ini benar-benar tulus dari dalam hatiku.

"Geurae.. kau harusnya memang minta maaf Hyung" aku bisa melihatnya mempout kan bibirnya.

"Yaa! Tapi bagaimana bisa kau.." aku belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku. Saat kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh kedua bibirku. Pelan tapi lembut, nyaris tanpa tekanan sama sekali. Aku bisa merasakan ujung hidungnya yang menyentuh hidungku. Menghantarkan getaran aneh ditubuhku. Membuat jantungku bekerja dua kali lebih cepat untuk mensuplai darah lebih banyak ke sel tubuhku. Aku bahkan belum sempat menutup mataku, saat tiba-tiba dia menarik dirinya kembali. Menatapku dengan senyumannya yang sulit diartikan.

"Ahh, ini akan jadi ciuman paling singkatku Hyung.." ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Bb-bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu disini?" ucapku sambil mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Sadar dimana kami berada sekarang.

"Jadi, kau ingin melakukannya dikamar hyung? akan sedikit berbahaya jika kita melakukannya dikamar." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yy-ya! Park Jimin! Dasar mesum!" ucapku memahami apa maksud perkataannya.

 _Greb_. Aku bisa merasakan lengan kecil itu melingkar lagi dileherku, erat namun terasa begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hyung. _uhh.._ Aku bahkan sampai tak tidur karena menemanimu tidur disofa sempit itu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Jadi kau ada disampingku saat itu?" ucapku sadar apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Tentu saja. Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu Hyung? aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu. _Ahh.._ bahkan rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Sepertinya aku harus mengganti sofa sempit itu, agar nanti kalau kau marah setidaknya aku masih bisa tidur disampingmu." Ucapnya diselingi kekehan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Dasar otak Mesum." Ucapku sarkatis. Dia hanya mempererat pelukannya. Seolah tidak rela menyisakan celah diantara kita. Perlahan aku mengangkat kedua lenganku, menyusupkannya dipinggang Jimin yang ramping itu. Begitu natural hingga tak kusadari gerakanku sendiri.

"Aku benar kan Hyung. Tubuhmu akan selalu mengingatku Hyung." ucapnya tersenyum kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa menanggapi perkataannya. Aku yakin dia tahu bahwa dia benar. Dia selalu benar.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar membuang catatan lagu itu?" ucapnya memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Aku tidak membuangnya, aku hanya lupa meletakkannya." Ucapku enteng.

Dia menarik tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Membuatku menatapnya kaget.

"Ya hyung! itu kan lagu pertamaku, bagaimana bisa hyung membuangnya.." ucapnya merengut kesal.

"Kubilang aku tidak membuangnya. Aku hanya lupa menaruhnya. Lagipula aku tidak memerlukan kertas itu. Aku bahkan hafal apa yang kau tulis. _'Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau segalanya bagiku'_ Kau hanya berputar dengan kalimat itu." Ucapku sambil mencibirkan bibirku. Tak peduli dengan wajah Jimin yang sudah semakin memberengut.

"Ya Hyung! Bagaimanapun itu berasal dari hatiku. Kau keterlaluan hyung." ucapnya meninggikan suaranya.

"Arasseo .. Aku tahu aku keterlaluan. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Kau bisa meminta apapun." Ucapku dengan lemah. Aku sadar aku memang sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya.

"Kau serius kan hyung?"

"Apapun itu?" ucapnya sambil melayangkan smirk padaku. Menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Menampakkan sedikit gigi depannya.

 _Uhh .. Aku lupa tentang otak dari seorang Park Jimin_.

 **...**

 **...**

Hoseok menatap kertas itu lama. Menarik bibirnya keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kontras dengan matanya yang menatap sendu kertas itu. Dia memasukkan kertas itu kedalam kotak kayu dengan ukiran diatasnya. "Min Mine".

"Kalian berutang banyak padaku." Ucap Hoseok sambil menutup kotak kayu itu. Mengusapnya sekali dan meletakkannya dibawah tempat tidurnya.

 **END**

Annyeong readers-nim. Awalnya youngie gak pengen buat sequel dari Lost Memories, tapi entah kesurupan setan dari mana FF ini jadi. Hehe. Maaf ya kalo kurang feelnya. Terutama diadegan kiss nya. Youngie bingung kalo disuruh bikin yang kayak gitu. Haha. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini. Kamsahamnida. Ditunggu Reviewnya lho.


	3. JEALOUS

**JEALOUS**

 **Main Cast** : Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Warning :** Boy x Boy.

 _Disini author memakai sudut pandang author. Mian jika berbeda dari biasanya. Selamat menikmati ceritanya._

"Hyung, ayo double date." Jungkook tersenyum lebar menatap Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian. Sorot matanya menunjukkan antusiasnya yang begitu besar akan rencana dalam otaknya.

"Mau kemana?" ucap Jimin tertarik dengan ajakan Jungkook.

"Taman bermain. Lotte World." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Seringaian menggoda nampak jelas dibibir merahnya.

"Pasti ramai. Aku malas." Yoongi menanggapinya dengan malas. Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya, dia hafal betul sifat kekasihnya itu.

"Ayolah hyung. mumpung aku ada 4 tiket gratis ke Lotte World. Aku ingin mengajak Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung tapi mereka bahkan sudah memiliki rencana ke bioskop berdua. Couple yang tersisa hanya kalian hyung." ucap Jungkook menunjukkan puppy eyes nya.

Jimin tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"Aigooo, Jungkook ah, kau begitu manis." Ucap Jimin sambil mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook. Tak sadar dengan lirikan tajam dari Yoongi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?" ucap Yoongi menantang.

"Kalau begitu pinjamkan Jimin hyung, hyung. tidak asyik kalau tak ada Jimin hyung." ucap Jungkook enteng.

 _'_ _Ya! Jadi maksudmu tak apa tak ada aku asal ada Jimin? Jadi aku hanya pelengkap? Haish, dasar..'_ rutuk Yoongi dalam hati.

"Ayolah hyung. tak ada salahnya kita bermain keluar. Rasanya sudah lama juga kita tak bermain diluar." Ucap Jimin mencoba merayu Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menetap datar Jimin.

"Ayolah hyung. Aku ingin kesana. Eo?" ucap Jimin sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan Yoongi dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya. Pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja.

"Baiklah." Ucap Yoongi lemah. Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi Jungkook dan Jimin yang begitu senang dengan jawabannya.

….

"Manager hyung akan mengantar kita sampai di Lotte World, setelah itu dia akan pergi dan akan menjemput kita lagi nanti." Ucap Jungkook menjelaskan.

"Dimana Taehyung?" ucap Yoongi yang sedari tadi tak melihat alien kecil itu.

"ah, dia mengantar kedua orangtuanya ke airport, setelah kemarin menginap disini, mereka akan melanjutkan travelling ke Swiss. Taetae hyung bilang dia akan menyusul nanti" Ucap Jungkook menjelaskan.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak suka dalam hati Yoongi mendengar jawaban itu.

"Oke, ayo berangkat." Ucap Jimin sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya.

Yoongi mengikuti Jimin dan duduk disebelah kirinya. Ia terkejut saat pintu mobil satunya ikut terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Jungkook yang langsung duduk disebelah kanan Jimin.

"Ya, kenapa kau duduk disitu?" Tanya Yoongi dengan ketus.

"Ayolah hyung, aku tak suka duduk sendirian. Tak asyik. Benarkan Jimin hyung?" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum kearah Jimin. Jimin balik tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Yoongi tersenyum kecut dengan adegan manis antara kekasihnya dan dongsaengnya.

Yoongi semakin tersenyum kecut saat melihat begitu akrabnya Jungkook dengan Jimin. Jimin bahkan sering sekali mengacak rambut Jungkook sambil tertawa lebar selama perjalanan. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali melihat adegan itu.

' _Apakah mereka memang selalu seperti ini. aku harus bertahan berapa lama dengan adegan memuakkan ini. Huh, kenapa rasanya panas sekali'_ rutuk Yoongi dalam hati.

….

"Huaaa. Aku ingin naik itu." Ucap Jungkook menunjuk Roller coaster yang melintas begitu kencang didepan matanya.

"Ya! Aku tak mau menaikinya. Shirreo." Ucap Jimin bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa cepatnya kereta itu.

"Ayolah hyung.. Aku tak mau naik sendirian." Ucap Jungkook sambil memberengut manja. Entah kenapa hari ini sifatnya begitu kekanakkan.

"Hyung, kau mau menemaninya?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi yang diam sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak mau. Malas mengantri." Jawab Yoongi sambil menatap kesal antrian yang mengular di depan loket Roller coaster.

"Ayolah…" ucap Jungkook kembali memasang puppy eyesnya lagi. Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya, dia benar-benar tak bisa menolak keinginan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Arasseo, aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Jimin yang membuat Yoongi melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan itu.

"Ya! Bukannya kau takut dengan wahana seperti itu?." Tanya Yoongi khawatir.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa membiarkannya naik itu sendirian hyung. Lagipula, sepertinya seru" ucap Jimin berusaha memasang tampang beraninya.

"Terserah kalian. Aku tunggu dibangku itu saja." Ucap Yoongi menunjuk bangku panjang dibawah pohon tak jauh dari loket. Mukanya menampakkan raut kesal karena merasa di abaikan.

Jimin dan Jungkook menganggukkan kepala mereka bersama. Yoongi menatap tidak suka saat melihat Jungkook menarik lengan Jimin untuk segara mengantri. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tak suka, saat melihat Jungkook dan Jimin bercanda didepan matanya.

 _'_ _Aish, ada apa denganmu Min Yoongi? Jungkook adalah dongsaengmu, bukannya menjaganya kau malah cemburu tak jelas. Aigoo, apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Cemburu? Aku? Pada Jungkook? Ini tidak mungkin.'_ Ucap Yoongi dalam hati. Dia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali mencoba menghapus pikiran aneh dalam otaknya.

….

"Kapan Taehyung akan kesini?" ucap Yoongi tak sabar. Entah kenapa dia tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tanpa dia sadari dia merasa Jungkook mengambil perhatian Jimin darinya. Sudah hampir 3 jam mereka di Lotte World, tapi selama 3 jam itu yang Yoongi lakukan kebanyakan hanya duduk, menunggu Jungkook dan Jimin mengantri setiap wahana yang ingin mereka naiki. Setelah itu mendengarkan komentar antusias dari mulut keduanya setelah menaiki setiap wahana yang mereka coba.

 _'_ _Huh, kenapa rasanya justru Jimin dan Jungkook yang dating? '_

"Sebentar lagi hyung, Taetae hyung bilang, sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan." Ucap Jungkook enteng.

"Kenapa lama sekali sich." Ucap Yoongi pelan. Dia mendesah kesal.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Yoongi. Entah kenapa dia senang. Bukan karena dia bisa menaiki wahana yang dia mau, tapi karena melihat kekasihnya yang selama ini nampak jual mahal kepadanya, sekarang terlihat kesal karena kedekatannya dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Kau mau naik apa lagi Kook-ah" ucap Jimin sambil tetap melirik ekspresi wajah Yoongi.

"Tto?" ucap Yoongi menampakkan raut tak sukanya yang semakin membuat Jimin senang. Dia ingin melihat, sampai kapan kekasihnya itu bisa jual mahal kepadanya.

"Aku lelah hyung, ayo istirahat dulu. Aku ingin ice cream." Ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk kearah van penjual ice cream.

"Baiklah. Kajja." Ucap Jimin sambil menarik lengan Yoongi dan Jungkook bersamaan.

 _'_ _Huh, kenapa dia menarik lengan Jungkook juga? Haish.'_ Dengus Yoongi kesal.

….

"Ahjusshi.. Aku ice cream mocca satu." Ucap Yoongi mendahului.

"Ice cream coklat satu vanilla satu ahjusshi." Ucap Jungkook.

"Mwo? Kau makan 2 ice cream sekaligus?" Tanya Yoongi heran.

"Anni hyung. Aku coklat, Jimin hyung vanilla. Benarkan hyung?" jawab Jungkook sambil menatap kearah Jimin. Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap kepala jungkook.

 _'_ _Haish, aku bahkan tak ingat ice cream kesukaannya.'_ Rutuk Yoongi dalam hati. Wajahnya memberengut kesal melihat kedekatan Jungkook dan Jimin.

Mereka memakan ice creamnya dibangku dibawah komedi putar. Menatap keadaan sekeliling mereka yang masih penuh sesak dengan orang, tentu saja didominasi oleh pasangan kekasih.

"Kenapa hari ini kau murung sekali hyung?" ucap Jungkook memasang wajah innocentnya.

 _'_ _Karena kau bocah'_ jawab Yoongi dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa lelah saja." Ucap Yoongi datar.

Jimin dan Jungkook saling menatap sambil mengulum senyum dibibir masing-masing.

"Aigoo, apakah aku merusak acara date kalian?"Tanya Jungkook sambil memasang wajah bersalahnya.

 _'_ _Kau sadar sekarang?'_ Rutuk Yoongi masih dalam hati.

"Anni. Gwenchana." Ucap Yoongi mencoba tersenyum, yang jelas tampak sangat dibuat-buat. Jungkook dan Jimin bahkan harus berusaha keras menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Yoongi saat ini.

 _'_ _Dasar, kau bahkan tidak pandai berakting hyung ah'_ ucap Jimin dalam hati.

"Jadi tidak apa-apakan kalau aku mengajak Jimin hyung kapan-kapan kesini berdua?" ucap Jungkook memancing Yoongi lagi.

"Mwo? Andwe!" ucap Yoongi spontan berdiri sambil menatap Jungkook tajam.

Jungkook tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Kini dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mata sipit Yoongi yang tampak melebar lucu saat menanggapi ucapan Jungkook.

"Hahaha, hyung, ekspresimu sungguh lucu." Ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa puas.

Jimin bahkan ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Dia senang, akhirnya dia bisa melihat kekasihnya itu cemburu seperti saat ini.

"Ehem ehem." Yoongi berdehem, sadar dengan ekspresinya saat ini. Pipinya merona merah, karena malu melihat Jungkook dan bahkan Jimin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

 _'_ _Uh, Min Yoongi kenapa kau bisa kehilangan kontrol dirimu?'_ rutuk Yoongi dalam hati. Perlahan dia duduk kembali kebangkunya seperti tadi.

"Annyeong."ucap seseorang memecah tawa yang sedari tadi terdengar dari mulut Jungkook dan Jimin.

Mereka spontan menatap kearah sumber suara.

"Hyung…" ucap Jungkook sambil menghambur kearah Taehyung. Lengannya kini mengait erat dilengan kanan Taehyung.

"Sepertinya kalian bahagia sekali tanpa aku?" ucap Taehyung memberengutkan bibirnya menatap Jimin dan Jungkook yang masih tertawa.

"Hahaha, Yoongi hyung sangat lucu hyung." ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk kearah Yoongi yang menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook, jangan bicara apapun." Ucap Yoongi mengancam. Jungkook semakin tertawa melihat wajah panic Yoongi.

"Aku tak janji hyung." ucap Jungkook enteng.

"Hyung, ayo kita dating berdua. Aku takut double date dengan Yoongi hyung, bisa-bisa aku dibunuhnya dengan tatapan matanya." Ucap Jungkook sambil menatap geli kearah Yoongi. Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kekanakan kelinci kecilnya itu.

"Aigoo, kau pasti banyak mengganggu mereka kookie ah" ucap Taehyung mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook dengan gemas.

Yoongi mengiyakan ucapan Taehyung dalam hati.

"Ayo kita pergi. Biarkan mereka melakukan dating yang sempat tertunda Kookie ah." ucap Taehyung sambil merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Jungkook.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung ah." ucap Jungkook, melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dan berlari kecil kearah Yoongi. Dia membisikkan beberapa kalimat pada Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi melirik Jimin dengan sinis. Jimin hanya tersenyum, mengerti apa yang diucapkan Jungkook pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kajja hyung." ucap Jungkook kembali mengaitkan lengannya pada Taehyung. Dia melambaikan tangannya sebentar sebelum berjalan menjauh dari pasangan yang sempat tertunda datingnya itu.

….

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Yoongi memecah keheningan setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung pergi.

"Aku berani bertaruh, kau tidak tertarik menaiki wahana yang ada disini hyung." ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum kearah Yoongi.

"Bukan tidak tertarik, tapi aku malas mengantri." Ucap Yoongi.

"Apa kau mau pergi saja dari sini?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kemana?"

"Tempat yang aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar.

….

"Huahhh, segar sekali" ucap Yoongi menatap sungai yang mengalir lebar dihadapannya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kacil. Tebakannya benar, kekasihnya itu akan lebih suka dengan tempat yang sepi dan luas daripada berdesakan dengan orang banyak seperti tadi. Jimin duduk disamping Yoongi yang sibuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau memang selalu tahu apa yang kusukai." Ucap Yoongi tersenyum senang kearah Jimin. Jimin menatap orang yang ada disebelahnya lekat. Sedangkan yang ditatap mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya karena tatapan itu. Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke air yang mengalir tenang dari sungai. Tak berani lama-lama menatap Jimin, karena dia yakin dia akan semakin gugup karenanya.

"Aku tahu hal lain yang lebih kau sukai hyung." ucap Jimin yang berhasil membuat Yoongi menengokkan wajahnya kearahnya karena penasaran dengan ucapan Jimin.

"Apa?" ucap Yoongi sambil menatap jimin. Ia bisa melihat kedua mata Jimin yang menatap lekat kearah matanya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang saat dilihatnya Jimin yang perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Yoongi hanya bisa menelan salivanya, saat ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jimin yang terasa menyapu kulit wajahnya. Dan dia hanya bisa menutup mata saat melihat Jimin menutup kedua matanya. Dia bisa merasakan saat ujung hidung Jimin menyentuh hidungnya. Merasakan saat bibir lembut itu mengusap bibirnya secara perlahan. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan kedua pipinya yang mulai memanas saat Jimin menekan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Jari-jarinya meremas ujung kemeja yang dikenakan kekasihnya. Perlahan dia mulai mengikuti gerakan bibir Jimin yang melumat pelan bibirnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya mengimbangi gerakan kepala Jimin yang semakin menekan bibirnya.

2 menit, 3 menit, 5 menit. Yoongi mulai kehabisan oksigennya. Didorongnya pelan bahu Jimin, meminta Jimin melepaskan ciumannya. Jimin sadar dengan gerakan Yoongi dan melepaskan tautannya. Memberi kesempatan kekasihnya untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya. Dia bisa mendengar helaan nafas Yoongi saat ia melepas ciumannya. Dia mengusap pipi Yoongi sambil kedua matanya menatap lekat kearah bibir yang baru diciumnya.

"Tak buruk, untuk ukuran orang yang sedang lupa ingatan." ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh kecil. Yoongi bisa merasakan pipinya kembali memanas karena ucapan Jimin.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku suka sekali hari ini. Aku bisa melihatmu cemburu karena aku, dan yang lebih penting, akhirnya aku bisa memperpanjang ciumanku." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Yoongi.

"Ya! Sepertinya kau benar-benar bahagia sekali."ucap Yoongi sambil memberengutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar mesum" ucap Yoongi lagi. Detik berikutnya, dia bisa merasakan lengan Jimin yang melingkari pinggangnya erat. Menghapus jarak yang ada antara mereka. Membuat mereka tak bisa merasakan udara dingin yang sedari tadi melingkupi mereka. Hanya hangat yang menguar dari keduanya.

….

….

 **"** **Hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku tak mungkin merebut kekasihmu. Kekasihku bahkan lebih tampan daripada kekasihmu. Kekeke. Aku hanya ingin membantu Jimin hyung membuatmu cemburu. Mianhae hyung." ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa seusai membisikkan kalimat itu pada Yoongi.**

 **END**

 **Gomawo sudah menyempatkan membaca… aneh tak?**

 **Akhirnya bisa update sequel ini lagi. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Dan seperti biasanya RnR juseyo.**

 **KAMSAHAMNIDA…. :)**


End file.
